


真心（34）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（34）

拉门半敞着，室内庭外都是水声。  
木地板上散乱着湿漉漉的脚印，步伐仓促，间落着好些浊白的东西，狼藉痕迹一直延伸到浴室门前。

盖聂撑在喷头下，热水开到最大，他淋了好一会儿，腰间那股酸软的战栗感才缓和了些。  
青年喘了一口气，将手指探进自己身后，甫一撑开，大股的液体便顺着流出，成坨地被热水冲到地上，拉成绵长白线流向下水口，盖聂看着这一地跟蛋花汤似的，脸上青一阵白一阵，简直不知说什么好。  
幸好他不是个姑娘，不然现在要操心的，可就不止这点事了。

浴门被敲了两下。  
“真不用我帮忙？”卫庄的声音悠闲极了，“你自己可能洗不干净。”  
盖聂一听他那调子里的笑意，心里就没好气，并不出声搭理他。  
上次几乎折腾到天亮，他自然不会天真到觉得现在已经完事，然而卫庄这人的一些习惯确实让他受不了——做的时候接连着来，他不提，就不抽身出去，精液全堵在他身体里，流都流不走，非常难受。  
他闷着声，权当外面的人不存在，忍着刺痛把身下又撑的更开了些，将手指伸进去清洗，但这事他做来生涩，一下就牵连到肿痛的地方，顿时嘶了口气。  
卫庄靠在门外，听里面隐隐约约的声响，一个没忍住，嗤地笑了出来。

他笑的放肆，盖聂听的眼角一跳，干脆抽出了手，抬脚就朝门边走。  
男人本还在思考，要是他跟盖聂说现在洗为时过早，会不会把小孩又惹得炸毛，然而他还没理出个措辞，眼前的门就猛地给拉开了。  
铺面的热气糊了他一脸。

“你还要做的，是吧？”  
他身上裹了毛巾，大半的腿却还露着，白液残留着滴淌。  
年轻人面无表情的，褐眸望着卫庄，  
“那我有什么必要洗干净？”

卫庄开先的表情有点愣，旋即就反应了过来，轻轻挑了下眉毛，从上到下打量他一眼。  
那目光从盖聂带着点凶的眉眼，落到抿成一线的嘴唇，又从裸露的皮肤上滑过，危险的像是蟒蛇蛰伏，染着扑猎般的欲望，却又深沉柔和，锋利的鳞片尽数收闭，缠着面前的人，几乎有些爱惜的意思。

盖聂让他这么一看，抓着毛巾的手就僵了，男人把他搂过去的时候，挣扎都没有。  
毛巾蒙上他的脑袋，将视线遮住了，卫庄慢慢地擦他的头发，声音就在他耳边，  
“是啊，”那点热气擦过盖聂耳廓，“我不但要做，而且想做的特别过分。”  
他的话音隔了一层布料，朦胧低沉，  
“放衣服的时候，看见床头柜了吧？那里有些东西，别说让你哭，让你失禁都没问题。”

青年隔了好几秒，才反应过来他说的什么意思，背后唰地就冒了寒意，小腿肚一颤，差点要往后退。  
卫庄察觉到他的僵硬，知道小孩是给吓着了，嘴角勾了勾，拉下毛巾，看着盖聂，笑得好不狡黠。  
“逗你的。”  
他突然改口，盖聂还没缓过劲来，男人就低下了脸。  
“我可舍不得。”  
话语间呼出的热气萦绕在鼻尖，灰眸凝视着他，带着征询的意思。  
想归想，要是小孩真的累了，他也没急色到去逼他。

盖聂的睫毛扇动两下，微微低下头，亲了亲男人胸口那道伤疤。  
其实只要是这个人，想对他做什么都可以。  
这是他从死亡手中抢回来的、最珍视的人。  
但他不知道如何说，也说不出口，只是低低道，  
“来。”

他一边应了，还在亲吻那地方，从发白的边缘，到狰狞凸起的缝合线，与暗红的中心，疮疤本来麻木，被他这么亲，却泛起了奇痒来，针一样往里扎，勾弄出了伤口深处的微痛。  
卫庄下颔都绷上了，干脆两手托住盖聂下臀，把人往身上一抱，转身就要朝卧室走，对方顺从地用腿盘上，两踝相卡，刚好在卫庄后腰挂住，他的身体非常柔韧，屁股更是弹性十足，曲线无比契合地跟卫庄的下体贴好。  
男人立刻就在心底爆了句脏话，急急地迈腿，围在腰上的浴巾却阻了步伐，绊的卫庄一个踉跄，盖聂见状，长腿便在他腰上磨蹭两下，直接把浴巾给蹬掉了。  
他一点都不知道轻重，臀腿暖滑地蹭，卫庄额上青筋都蹦了起来，索性不走了，将盖聂往墙上用力一抵，力道之大，那上面挂着的壁画都哐啷震了一下。  
“夹紧。”  
卫庄简洁地说了，手底下就掐着他臀肉用力分开，红肿穴口遭这么对待，疼的缩了一下，盖聂却没有躲，而是按他说的那样，腿下用力盘紧。

他刚夹紧的一瞬间，坚硬的东西就捅了进来，蛮横的力道直顶在肠壁上，盖聂嘶了口气，腿根子猛地软了，差点松开去。  
两个人的角度不太对，卫庄没能进来多少，却恰好顶到他身体里那个地方，盖聂连忙撑住男人肩膀，想要改变姿势，对方却不管这些，稍往外退了一点，就又捅了回来。  
盖聂咬着牙抓紧卫庄肩膀，腿根勉强挂住了，给他这样插弄着却更使不上劲儿，那坚硬的东西在他体内跳动着胀大，明明已经做过一次，盖聂还是给他撑的痛，只能尽量地放松，环着对方肩膀，微微地发抖。  
卫庄这会儿给他搞得急火上头，也没顾念他现在敏感的肠道受不受得了这刺激，只是浅浅地抽出，就又捅进来，凶狠的力道碰撞出剧烈的快感，盖聂腰下大片酥的发麻，有那么一下，连自己的尾椎都感觉不到了。

男人快速抽插间研磨着最敏感的那点，凸起的小块每一次被顶上，穴口都瑟缩着夹紧他，肠道内跟着轻轻收缩，虽然没有全部进去，卫庄也舒爽地想要叹气。  
“你这地方长得浅。”  
他揉捏着手下的臀肉，在已经说不出话的青年耳边低声道，  
“很适合挨操。”

盖聂受不了他这种说荤话的习惯，窘地身体里紧紧一缩，夹得男人低吼出声，也闭嘴了，背上的肌肉块块隆起，腰间用力一送，捅进去的力道让盖聂直打战，扣着卫庄肩膀的手指倏地抠紧，划出几道血口。  
太重了……  
他一直很怕被卫庄动这里，男人也算体贴他，没怎么故意折腾过，现在那块脆弱的地方被这么蹂躏，他甚至感觉都要被捅的烂掉了，可又舒爽得不行，他几次试图开口让卫庄轻一点，却全是变调的呻吟，最后盖聂只好咬紧了牙，在被卫庄顶得上下颠的时候保持平衡，就连这也十分费力，若不是男人还托着他屁股，他肯定就滑下去了。  
就在他大腿整个酸软的时候，卫庄又是一记狠撞，伸手握住了他的前端，指甲拨开那层皮，用力在小孔上抠挖了一下。  
后面的刺激本就强烈，卫庄这样一弄，青年人的腰间几乎是立刻就跟着抽搐，体内一下子收缩，男人给他夹的发疼，却又爽到头皮都麻，一咬牙换了角度，重重捅开那绞紧的肠道，将自己埋进深处。

盖聂的脑中有无数纷乱念头闪过，却什么都抓不住，他只能感觉到卫庄在他体内，契合的恍若一体，等那些白光过去后，他才长长地出了一口气，扒在男人肩膀上，听着卫庄跟他同样粗重的呼吸。  
盖聂知道他也完事了，那些东西被堵在他的身体里面，让他的小腹有些涨疼。  
刚刚确实没必要急着清理的。

等到呼吸平缓，卫庄才将自己抽出，连着带出精液，流到盖聂屁股上，他随手捏了几把，精液肠液和没干透的水混在一起，弄的汁水淋漓，他手上像是握着两枚烂熟的桃子。  
盖聂没力气管他的小动作，只能随手在他背上拍了一下，卫庄会意，抱着他往卧室走。  
这段路其实没多长，好好走也就十几来步，可他一边走，手还不安分，在穴口拨弄两下，招呼都没打，中指就插了进去。  
盖聂抗议地唔了声，却没有什么作用，卫庄玩笑般在那软肉上抠弄了下，他就是一抖。  
“别……”  
他已经泄过三次，刚刚才高潮过的身体又敏感发紧，经不起这样逗弄。

卫庄用下巴轻蹭下小孩发顶，放过那处地方，又加了一指进去。  
这入口不管被捅开多少次，都紧的发箍，里面却被操干到松软黏人，手指一进，便轻松撑开了，先前射进去东西立刻顺着手指汨汨而下，这下盖聂的股间更是湿泞。  
爱洁的人被那黏腻感弄的想夹腿，又觉得做这动作有些难堪，便忍住了，终于卫庄一弯身，他臀下就触到了柔软的被面。  
盖聂松了口气，后背抵上床头，两腿也无力地从男人腰间滑下。

卫庄瞧他这样子，喉结微妙地动了一下。  
有不少人跟他夸过盖聂，什么年少知事，什么丰神俊秀，反正好词都能往他身上套，但现在就不了。  
他这样软绵绵地靠着床背，半眯着眼，眸光湿润，腰间遍布青紫指印，两腿大张地糊满精液，穴口还含着自己手指，往外面吐着浊白。  
他只能想到一个形容，  
浪荡。  
唯有他能看见。

盖聂好容易缓了过来，抬眼一看卫庄，见这人盯着自己的眼神跟虎狼似的，心里就是咯噔一下。  
卫庄朝他笑了笑，“累了？”  
盖聂虽然没听过诸如“男人不能说不行”的腌臜话，但感到这个头不能点，而且他就算点了，卫庄也不见得会停——他就喜欢这时候欺负人。  
还不如主动点，选个省力的做法。  
可惜以他的知识，实在不知道这事要怎么省力，最后只能往柔软床面上一躺，再次用膝盖夹上了卫庄腰侧。  
“不累。”他看着男人的眼睛，“但我想关灯。”

见鬼。  
心上人乖乖躺在自己身下两腿张开，这不知道是多少男人幻想过的，反正卫庄是心跳快了一拍。  
“好。”  
他哑着声应了，抬手在床头胡乱地一摸，把灯给按了。  
别说关灯，现在盖聂要什么他都会答应。

室内乍黑，明亮的月光透过樱枝洒下，斑驳地落在卫庄的银发上，映着眼里的情愫，明明晦晦，看的不甚真切。  
盖聂恍惚了一下。  
此间乱世，何幸逢君。

他拉下卫庄后颈，黑暗中吻的笨拙，还磕到一下鼻梁，男人哭笑不得地调整角度，小心地碰他发红发肿的唇瓣，力道轻巧，羽毛一样，并没有引起更多的疼痛。  
盖聂喜欢他这样亲自己，可当这种碰触下移到胸口时，他就有点经不住了。  
男人口下的热气呼在胸膛上，舌尖勾弄着乳尖，他连那一粒粒舌苔都能感觉出来，被痒的直发颤。  
他自己没注意过这里，偏偏卫庄总喜欢玩弄，几次下来，变得格外地怕疼怕痒，稍微一动就酥麻的厉害，说不上舒服还是疼，但十分难忍。

卫庄真是喜欢他这样，因为自己这点微小的动作就全身发抖，略略笑了一声，引得盖聂看来的时候，他便当着小孩的面，故意在那挺立的乳头上极缓慢地舐过，灰眸一眨不眨地看着他，果然就见盖聂别开头，透红的耳尖在月光下好不显眼。

男人这下是真的笑了，垂眼一瞧，那里被他又舔又咬的，连周围的乳晕都开始发肿，变成了鲜艳的红，沾着唾液跟湿亮的花蕊一样，他实在舍不得放过这，便继续用手指拨弄。  
这人下手重，盖聂忍了一会儿，他却开始用指甲刮擦，痒的跟虫子啃咬一般，青年人当下就咬住了牙，觉得这前戏未免太过漫长。他借着朦胧月光向下一扫，便抬起膝盖往卫庄胯下轻轻一顶。  
那半勃的地方被他碰上，身上的男人就顿住了。  
“别磨蹭，”盖聂的声音带着浓重沙哑，还有些鼻音，“快点。”

男人顿时啧了一声。  
他体贴这小孩累了，想着慢慢走完全套，让他舒服一些，这臭小子却不知好歹——他这么卖力，得到的第一句评价居然是“磨蹭”？

下一息，他就如盖聂所愿般松开手，转而捞过小孩脚踝，往自己肩上用力一拖。盖聂腰间还酸疼着，被他乍得拉高腿，下腰也跟着悬了空，顿时嘶了一声，挣扎着想把腿蜷下来，却被卫庄紧紧捉住，力道之狠，钳的他脚踝生疼。  
男人居高临下地看着他，把小孩的另一只腿也拉高到肩膀上来，用自己身下慢慢蹭过他湿淋淋的穴口。  
那地方今天被操弄了好几回，外面早就肿了，被卫庄胯间扎人的毛发蹭过时，痛麻感逼的盖聂打了个激灵，他看着男人嘴角晦暗的笑容，心头警铃大作。  
“等……唔！”

卫庄径直挺身闯了进去，那里面软和地紧，一点都不像主人这样尖牙利嘴，潮乎乎地包裹着他，舒服的不行。  
他这一下齐根没入，肠道里残留的精液噗叽一声被挤了出来，更多的却被捣进了肠道深处，盖聂被那肿胀感弄的皱了下眉，悬空的腰不适地挣扎了一下，却像一条被捏住尾巴的鱼儿般徒劳无功。  
这样的无力感让他脑子里不合时宜地冒出了许多奇怪念头，比如曾经的生理课堂，这个姿势似乎被讲解过，说是用来提高女子受孕率的。  
但他也没能想太多。

卫庄开始往外抽身，速度极为缓慢，棱肉在里面一点点刮过的感觉让盖聂毛骨悚然，原有的舒适变得极为磨人，又痒又麻，他腰间控制不住抖了好几下，还没表达抗议，卫庄又用力捅了进来，铁硬的东西狠狠擦过柔软处，蹿起的快意让盖聂抽了口气，腰间彻底软了下去。  
……这人是在报复吗？  
他心中浮现出一个微妙的疑问。

如此往复了好几次，卫庄总是用几乎要把他捅穿的力道侵入进来，然后又缓缓地磨蹭出去，刚升起的快意转瞬就被消磨完毕，却不妨碍盖聂腰间被他顶弄的一阵阵发软，那不上不下的感觉逼的青年眼眶都湿了，终于确定他就是在报复，抬起脸瞪向他。  
“你……”  
他嘴唇都有些发颤，话说个开头，男人又是一个挺身顶进他，剩下的话音顿时破碎在了嗓子里，化成一滩呜咽。  
卫庄看着他湿漉漉的褐眸，呵地笑了，松开盖聂的一只脚踝，轻佻地拍拍青年脸颊。  
“夫人，”他叫的戏谑，“这回懂什么是‘磨蹭’了吧？”  
男人说着抽出身，徐徐地磨过那里面的软肉，这次盖聂整个人都发了抖，喉头间一声哭音就漏了出来。  
他本是三分低沉，七分清亮的嗓子，这会儿清亮成了嘶哑，低沉也拔的尖利，发着颤叫出来，卫庄听得心头一酥，跟浇了瓢热油似的火烫。  
可真是一把好嗓，念公章读课文端方雅正，上了床又叫得比什么都勾人挠心。  
他这小家伙该不是个狐狸精变的吧？  
他盯着小孩满是潮红的脸，心里转着这个荒谬念头，却又想起他平日里一本正经的样子，那浇在心头的热油立刻直直淋下了小腹。

盖聂难受的紧，本来在想要不和卫庄服个软算了，结果男人就忽地松了他脚踝，抽了两个枕头给他叠在腰下。  
他微愣，抬眼去看卫庄，男人朝他龇牙笑了。  
卫庄脸上都是汗，腮帮子咬着，笑的凶煞莫名，简直让盖聂脊背发瘆，急急地一手扣住床沿，一手攥紧了床单。  
说来奇怪，这才是他们第二次上床，他却能明白这个人的种种反应代表着什么。  
比如现在，那肯定就是忍不住了。  
他干咽了一口，发酸的腰终于放松地陷在枕头上，心里却悬了起来，既害怕，又有些让他自己都窘迫的期待。  
虽然卫庄忍不住了也是折腾他，但肯定比刚刚这种方式要舒服些。

卫庄见他这么自觉，挑着眉在他臀肉上拍一记。  
“乖。”  
男人说完，顺着他屁股摸上腿弯里，抓住了，往盖聂耳边抵压下去，将那窄腰紧紧固定在枕头上。  
他这下几乎把盖聂对折了起来，本是在身后的穴口都带到了正前方，大敞着向他露出来，那里含着粗涨性器，边缘都撑到发白，却还紧紧地包裹着他，因为姿势的改变，柔软又无力地向里一缩。  
他先前折腾盖聂，自己也忍的够呛，现下瞧着小孩身下风光，哪还讲客气，腰胯直接就大开大合地抽送了起来，盖聂被他顶地直往前滑，头顶都撞上床背，下一秒却又被拖回来，死死摁进床垫里，身下堆叠的枕头都快被压平了。  
他的力道太大，盖聂承受了几下后，就禁不住地抖了起来，男人像是整个的体重都压在了胯间，一次次往他身体里凿一样，进的比哪一回都深，而那交合的地方甚至被折到他眼前，他能清晰地看见，随着卫庄每一次进出，自己身体里泛红的肠肉都被带的外翻，浊白的东西翻搅出来，沾染在鬈曲深黑的毛发间，又被带进去，有好些都成了泡沫。  
他实在看不得这样淫糜的画面，更别提还是发生自己身上的，当下就把脸扭到了一边，但即使看不见，那深入骨髓的欢愉也一阵阵提醒他，他在做什么，前几轮堆叠的快感让身体分外敏感，轻而易举地，他眼前就开始泛起了白光。

但那白色未能占据视野，他身下微微一疼，潮水般濒临顶界的快意就被压制住了，盖聂呼吸都窒了窒，低下眼去看时，男人手上卷着素白绸带。  
……那是他先前进卧室放衣服的时候，随手搁在床头的发带。  
“不急，时间还多着，”  
卫庄朝他笑了笑，指下飞快地在盖聂性器底端打了结子，他俩一起在集市上买的发带质量优良，紧紧的箍住了。  
“我们慢慢来。”  
他看着小孩睁大了眼瞪他，毫无愧疚地又是一个深挺，捅开那刚刚绞紧的肠壁，俯在他耳边轻笑，  
“我是替你考虑，泄太多了对身体不好。”  
盖聂正要去解的手一顿，听着他这诱哄带骗的语调直咬牙，到底还是放手下来。  
明天还有事情，他可不想爬不起来。

但这样也好不到哪去，卫庄一次次碾磨进来，他甚至觉得身体里都开始跟着发疼，快感像千万条游蛇在狂乱游蹿，却找不到出口，咬的他浑身发麻，腰往下没了感觉，偶尔男人正顶上他敏感的地方，小腹才剧烈地抽搐一下，引发的快意冲下去，又被禁锢住落回身体，那跌宕的感觉让盖聂大口地喘气，他从来没经历过这样漫长的情事，只觉得思维都停滞了，唯一能感觉到的是卫庄的体温，和他反复撞进来力道，那种清晰的被开拓、被彻底占有的怪异感，让他觉得陌生，却并没有反感。  
他可以放心地让这个人对他为所欲为，可以在这个人手中失控，可以将自己的身体主宰权都暂时交给他。  
恍惚间就如海船终于抛下了锚，定在风波摇曳的汪洋之上。

他思绪纷杂，眼前一片朦胧，自己没察觉怎么了，卫庄却看得清楚，这小孩一双褐眸睁大到了极限，正对着他，但失神失焦，涣散一片，眼泪自顾自地大颗往下淌，把一双眼睛洗的跟明镜似的。  
这是被他给干哭了。

男人舔了下嘴唇，有点心疼的同时，又莫名地兴奋。  
还不够。  
他占了这小孩的第一次，但他想让盖聂记住每一次跟他上床的经历，那就要再深刻一些。  
他低下头，舔过盖聂眼角咸苦的味道，身下换了角度，又开始像在走廊里一样对着他身体里的软肉顶撞，却因为姿势的原因好用力许多，每一下他都用了狠力，抽出很浅，进出地比刚刚还要快速。  
这下盖聂啊地叫了出来，本已经软的跟水似的腰间被刺激地像虾子一样拱起，旋即又倒回枕间，腰腿上紧实的肌肉就在卫庄眼皮底下抽搐，被捆紧了底部的茎体颤抖两下，已经涨的发紫，顶上却只吐出了几滴白液。  
卫庄笑着松开小孩的腿，也不担心他这会儿还有力气挣动，扣住了他的手指，用力嵌进去。  
“盖聂，”他在青年耳边轻声道，“我是谁？”  
他的声音像是很近，又像是很远，盖聂茫茫然地转过脸来看他，不知道他在说什么。  
卫庄咬住他的唇瓣，惩罚般吸吮了一下，腰下重重地送入，那软肉都被他操弄的发热，比周围的肠壁还烫一些，大概是肿了，再次被顶上的时候，柔软地下陷了一点，半裹住他的顶端，舒爽地卫庄长呼出一口气。  
他闭了闭眼，忍过这一波射精的欲望，另只手摸着盖聂臀肉，那两瓣肉现在一翕一合地收缩着，显然主人身体里的快感已经沸腾，被顶弄一下就又给送上了高潮。  
“盖聂，”  
他盯着那双眼睛，只是在那软热的肠壁上轻轻戳弄，让刺激不再那么强烈，  
“说出来，我是谁？”  
他的声音急而带喘，无比熟悉，盖聂忽地抖了一下，轻飘飘的灵魂像是陡然跌回身体，湿亮的眼一眨，嘶哑地喊了声“卫庄”。  
他反手握住男人五指，又低低地叫了一声。  
“卫庄……”  
青年人一向板正的声音在情事里被浸泡的柔软极了，隐含着一点颤抖，和不易察觉的依恋。

老天。  
卫庄看着他那双清亮透湿的眼睛，窒息了一瞬。  
这就够了，不管你究竟何方神圣，当初是因为什么到我身边，我知道你真心实意，情系于我。

他压下去亲吻他，摸索着把发带解开，那被束缚久了的地方骤然解脱，却还不能自主般徒劳发颤，顶端只沁出点点湿润，卫庄用力一顶他体内，青年搭在他肩膀上的膝盖旋即绷紧了。  
长久积累的快感几乎是井喷样地倾泻出去，盖聂眼前都发了黑，他听见自己长长地呻吟出声，却怎么都无法控制自己咬上牙，高潮长到可怕，他模糊地看见自己底下泄出了好几股白浊的东西来，到最后什么都射不出，干干地吐出沫，可那绵长快感却还没有结束，他像被魇住了似的，一阵阵发抖，腰间和大腿直抽搐，紧缩的肠壁直绞着卫庄，男人脸色微变，没有压制身体的反应，只是用力抵入深处，让自己的精液灌进去。  
进到这样的深度，是很难完全洗干净的，接下来好几天，这小孩身体里都会时不时地流出他的东西。  
想到这点，在这阵快感没顶中，卫庄嘴角扬起了弧度。  
他喘了口气，将盖聂两腿从肩上拿下，平放到床面上，而对方依然没有回过神来。男人完全没有打扰他的意思，笑吟吟地压在他身上，撑着看这小孩高潮中的表情，心里的成就感快溢出来了。

盖聂缓过劲后，一眼看见地就是这人挑着眉得意到欠揍的样子，连糊他脸的力气都没有了，只好用眼神剐了他一下。  
他刚刚射精太厉害，因为姿势的原因全泄在了自己的腰腹和胸口上，下巴上甚至也沾了一点，卫庄拿手指给他揩了，戏谑地在他自己眼前一晃。  
“这么舒服？”

如果是平时，盖聂肯定不会答他，但几次三番激烈而漫长的情事销蚀了他的意志。他自己都觉得有些不可思议，但好像忽然就不再对这样隐秘的事感到愧疚或羞耻。  
就像这本就是自然的事情一样。

于是他点了下头，抬起脸亲了下卫庄的手指，还给这小心眼的人解释了一句，  
“我说你磨蹭没别的意思，虽然我没有比较的对象……”a  
他思考了一下，才继续道，  
“但我觉得你是最好的。”

卫庄缓缓地眨了下眼，搓了搓手指。  
“……嗯。”  
他干巴巴地应了，面对这么坦诚的夸赞，难得有些不自在地抬了下视线，  
“我知道。”

他话音接着轻微的鼾声，男人一垂眼，就见小孩已经歪着头睡着了，眼闭的紧紧的。  
卫庄啼笑皆非地啧一声，下了床，把盖聂抱起来往浴室走，顺便低头在他额上一亲。  
你才是最好的。

TBC


End file.
